1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to processors, and, more specifically, to random access memory (RAM) used by processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As processing demands for integrated circuits increase, developers are designing new memory systems to support these integrated circuits. Such memory systems now have greater storage capabilities and faster access times. Memory systems may also include multiple memory banks, which may be accessible by multiple memory controllers via separate channels. These improvements, however, can consume greater amounts of power and complicate power management, especially on mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, laptop computers, net top computers, etc.
In order to guarantee that memory systems do not exceed certain power constraints, developers may specify certain power restrictions for those systems.